Yin-Yang
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Yin y Yang. Son dos fuerzas poderosas, se contradicen pero estarán juntas para siempre. El destino era justo y cruel con los humanos, se sabía que dos personas que se complementaban estarían juntas sin importar el que. Pero esta es una historia de dos jóvenes, Ryoken queria negar el cariño que sentía y Yusaku quería pedirle a su corazón que lo siguiera amando. ¿Cómo terminará?


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Hoy es el día que me anime a subir algo yaoi entre Yusaku y Ryoken. Se que en mi anterior obra "Sin llegar a creerlo" habló sobre estos dos pero pongo a Yusaku como mujer. En este caso, Yusaku y Ryoken ahora si serán hombres y por eso la categoría también sería Yaoi. Admito que tenía planeado escribir algo feliz y toda la cosa pero pues conforme escribía y escuchaba una canción, la verdad fue innevitable escribirlo un tanto triste, tragedia pero sobre todo ese romance que nos están brindando._**

 ** _Espero que les guste. Aunque esta un poquito largo, cuatro mil y tantas palabras pero realmente se que vale la pena leerlo de principio a fin. Tengan pañuelos a la mano porque se que lloraban, yo estaba llorando y pues espero que así suceda con ustedes._**

 ** _It's time to read!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

El destino solía ser cruel pero también podía ser justo con todo ser humano en el mundo. Mientras unos eran felices junto con su persona destinada, junto a la persona que le daba ese complemento a su vida, mientras sonreían y lloraban, cumplían sueños y creaban su propio futuro. Había otros quienes sufrían porque sabían que era imposible estar juntos y lo único que les tocaba en el mundo era sufrir. Tenían la opción de cambiar su destino, cambiar su camino para así caminar de la mano con su persona pero había muchos otros que simplemente dejaban a un lado aquellos sentimientos que los enlazaba, todo por un orgullo que siempre perjudicaba.

Era la triste realidad del mundo. Esta era la triste realidad de dos seres que se amaban con todo su ser pero tenían miedo de tomar la mano del otro porque no querían arrastrar al otro a sus propios problemas, en aquella oscuridad que habían estado caminando desde hace tiempo. Sus peores pesadillas le invadian, las lágrimas bajaban de su rostro y sólo sentían aquella desesperación como su única compañera, a la ansiedad como una vieja amiga y a la depresión como ese primer amor tan obsesivo que en ningún momento te soltaria.

Ellos eran dos jóvenes que habían estado perdidos desde su infancia. Tal vez nunca se habían visto más que en aquella ocasión, sólo se tenían el uno para el otro, si uno lloraba el otro hacia lo mismo. Si uno reía, entonces había una gran felicidad de por medio y podía llegar a contagiar al otro, un fuerte lazo se había formado aún sin saber del otro. Desde pequeños sabían que el otro existía con sólo mirar las estrellas lo sabían, que existía aún detrás de aquel muro, que estaba detrás de aquellas palabras tan sinceras y tiernas que jamás en su vida escucharán. Sus corazones les decían que ahí estaba a su lado, que si existía y que muy pronto podrían alcanzar al otro.

Tenían una razón para seguir peleando en el mundo difícil y distorsionado de los adultos, tenían tres razones para seguir con vida y tenían una promesa de por medio, verse y ser felices. Pero aún cuando creyeron que sus corazones serían salvados, el tiempo les tendría un mayor reto a superar, una difícil misión que los rompería más. Ser enemigos, ser dos seres que se amaban pero que nunca podrían estar juntos por los diferentes tipos de pensamientos que tenía el otro. Por aquellas misiones y metas alcanzar, todo se había complicado, todo empezaba a desmoronar aquel futuro que habían estado planeando.

Enfrentarse era la única opción para poder verse, para pedir al otro un futuro juntos.

Aquel pequeño niño de hermosos ojos esmeraldas y cabello en tonalidades azules y mechones rosas, se había convertido con el tiempo en el Yin. En aquel camino lleno de oscuridad, donde sólo quería pelear por lo que era correcto aunque toda esa verdad estuviera maquillada para que no lastimara más a las personas que le rodeaban. Aquella oscuridad donde era difícil de salir y que desde entonces se había acostumbrado.

Su nombre es Fujiki Yusaku. Aquel héroe que realmente ya no sabía porque peleaba.

Mientras que aquel niño de hermosos ojos celestes y cabello blanco con pequeños mechones azules se había convertido con el tiempo en el Yang. Aunque el sintiera que estuviera caminando por la oscuridad, el siempre creía en la luz que su padre le había dejado, aunque esa verdad estaba más que distorsionada y eran mentiras que sólo hacían daño. El no tenía ganas de ver, ni siquiera de mirar el cielo azul, sentía que no era merecedor de todo eso.

Su nombre es Kogami Ryoken. Aquel villano que ya no tenía más propósitos en la vida.

Ellos eran dos jóvenes que demostraban que la palabra amor quedaba muy corta para lo que ellos sentían, era mucho más grande y poderoso lo que sentían. Aún cuando uno era un héroe y otro era el villano, aquellos papeles le importaban poco, sus tristes miraban mostraban el anhelo por el otro. Sus manos pedían ser unidas, sus corazones ser uno sólo y sus cuerpos sólo ansiaban encontrar al otro y nunca más soltarse.

De cierto modo, la vida que tenían era difícil. Creer en sus sentimientos o creer en sus pensamientos. Ya no sabían donde poner su mente cuando su corazón peleaba por aún seguir amando y creyendo a la persona que le complementaba. Querían ignorar aquellos sentimientos que mientras más pasaba el tiempo, estos seguían creciendo.

Aún cuando se vieron, esa vez que descubrieron la identidad del otro, no quisieron corresponder a sus impulsos, no quisieron obedecer a sus piernas ni mucho menos a sus brazos; querían correr, abrazar y besar a la persona frente a ellos. Pero lo único que hicieron fue discutir, hablar para que el otro entrara en razón y lo que ganaron fue que en ese momento todo empezará a cobrar sentido.

Que el destino era un maldito que no quería verlos juntos.

¿Porqué las cosas tenían que acabar de esa manera?

 **-¡Sólo a ti es con quien puedo hablar de mis sentimientos!** -Gritaba con desesperación el de ojos esmeraldas. **\- Sólo es a ti a quien necesito en mi vida** -Murmuró.

 **-No me hables de sentimientos** -Quería negar todo tipo de romanticismo aún cuando su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho. **\- Lo siento pero esto nunca terminará bien**

 **-No me importa** -Dijo con decisión. **\- Lo único que necesitas saber ahora es que voy a pelear por que ambos tengamos un futuro juntos** -Gritó con dolor en su pecho. **\- Algún día caminaremos por el mismo camino**

 **-Haz lo que quieras** -Por un momento el de cabellos blancos creería en esas palabras. **\- No será mi culpa si sales herido**

 **-Nunca te culparia de algo como eso cuando tu me has salvado** -Dijo con suavidad.

 **-No soy tan bueno como piensas** -Dijo con dolor.

 **-Yo te demostrare que si lo eres y verás que podemos estar juntos**

Sólo dieron media vuelta y sólo se alejaron con el orgullo más que pisoteado. Saber que el otro hacia lo imposible por alcanzarlo, le daba un poco más de esperanzas a su corazón. Saber que el otro aún podía creer en esas palabras, le hacía no rendirse.

¿Porqué tenían que alejarse y sólo hacerse más daño? Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, su pecho dolía, su corazón empezaba a romperse pero las esperanzas eran las que morían al último junto con ellos.

Sabían que un futuro sin el otro, no era vida.

¿Porqué mejor no morir en el intento? Pensaban que tal vez estarían mejor así, probablemente en otro tiempo, sus vidas volverían a encontrarse y serían felices.

Pero sólo se quedarían estancados en el camino como una piedra más. Sólo seguirían observando sin hacer movimiento alguno.

 **.o.**

El tiempo pasaba. Aún cuando creían que se iban alejar, se encontraban más a menudo en las calles, en pequeños lugares que tenían en común. Sólo se veían pero por el orgullo del de pelo blanco y la tristeza del de mechas rosas no podían dirigirse una palabra, no estaba permitida, sólo pequeños detalles, sólo pequeños esfuerzos para hacer ver la verdad.

Cuando cada uno llegaba a su casa, era normal dejarse caer en el piso cual muñeco manipulado y empezar a llorar, apretaban su camisa, uno le pedía a su corazón que no podían estar juntos, que no se ilusionara y que así debían de ser las cosas, mientras que el otro le pedía que se calmara, que muy pronto estarían juntos, como siempre debió ser, que está vez nunca soltaria esa mano y si fuera posible, le salvaría como lo hizo en un principio.

El tiempo seguía corriendo cuando empezaron abrir sus corazones poco a poco. Aceptaban las pequeñas palabras, la corta compañía y el dulce regalo del otro. Empezaban a cambiar y pensar que podrían tener su futuro juntos. Aún seguían temiendo a su sombra pero algo dentro de ellos sentían que está muy pronto se iría y sólo el amor se quedaría. Realmente querían creer en eso.

 **-¡Ryoken!**

Un chirrido de llantas se había escuchado, un grito y como algo había sido golpeado. Un adulto de cabello blanco había caído al duro piso. Escucho la voz de su complemento, las personas gritando de horror y muchos preocupados empezaron auxiliar. Ryoken no entendía, se sentia mareado, su cabeza casi golpeaba con el frío pavimento, no reaccionó hasta después que volteó a sus espaldas. La sangre manchaba la blanca nieve a su alrededor, un auto con el vidrio estrellado y un joven de cabellos azules tirado en el piso.

Abrió sus ojos al ver aquella escena. Sentía que el aire le faltaba.

 **-¡Yusaku!**

Sintió ese dolor en el pecho, su corazón le pedía a gritos que tomará su mano, con desesperación y como pudo llegó a su lado, quitando a las personas que le rodeaban en el proceso. Poco le importó mancharse las manos y la ropa de sangre, poco le importó que en ese momento las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y poco importó que las personas le vieran con pena, una ambulancia era lo que pedían los presentes. Aquel joven de cabellos azules le había salvado la vida, aquel a quien siempre amo y siempre amaría.

El error de sus acciones lo había llevado hasta ese momento.

 **-¡Yusaku!** -Grito con desesperación mientras lo abrazaba. **\- ¡Despierta por favor!**

Las personas a su alrededor trataban de calmarlo. Sólo fue cuestión de sentir aquella mano fría en su mejilla para que pudiera calmarse un poco. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban de dolor y miedo pero aún que estuviera sufriendo, la sonrisa de su rostro había permanecido. Ryoken tomo su mano con desesperación, no podia hablar, los gritos de dolor no le permitían sacar palabra alguna. Todo había sido culpa de su imprudencia, si hubiera escuchado mejor, no estarían en esas situaciones.

 **-Era mi turno de protegerte Ryoken** -Susurro. Solto una risita pero después se quejo, le dolia el abdomen. **\- Te prometí que ambos tendríamos un futuro juntos y si tengo que salir herido por ti, entonces lo haré correre ese riesgo**

 **-Idiota** -Ryoken lloro. **\- No tenías que hacer esto**

 **-¿Y ser yo quien estuviera llorando?** -Soltó una risita poco después se arrepintió, su cuerpo dolía. **\- Me has salvado lo suficiente, quiero proteger aunque sea una vez a la persona que amo**

Fue en ese momento que Ryoken sintió como su tiempo se detenía, dejaba de respirar para ver aquellos hermosos ojos esmeraldas brillar, el color más hermoso estaba presente, aquellos hermosos sentimientos podía decirlos con naturalidad. Las palabras que todo ese tiempo se imagino decir, él las había dicho primero. Sus lágrimas salieron como cascadas, con dolor pegó sus frentes mientras acariciaba la mejilla del de mechas rosas.

 **-Si que eres un idiota para hacer semejante estupidez** -Sonrió levemente. **\- Es por eso que te amo que quiero alejarme de ti pero si me das más razones, nunca podré hacerlo** -Susurro. **\- No puedo perderte, no puedo hacerlo cuando aún tengo muchas cosas que decirte**

Al voltear a verlo, se dio cuenta que había cerrado sus ojos. Su mano caia a un lado casi como peso muerto, se alarmó al saber que este no abría los ojos a pesar de que gritaba su nombre, su respiración empezaba a ser más lenta. Eso era una pesadilla, eso no era real, quería creerlo pero al tenerlo entre sus brazos, ya no sabía que creer. Las ambulancias habían llegado, el de ojos celestes no quería alejarse de su lado. Quería decirle y compartir muchas cosas, no quería que eso terminará de esa manera.

Quería tomar su mano cada mañana, cada salida e incluso cada noche, quería acariciar su rostro cuando el sueño era el vencedor en el otro y sonreír como un estúpido por lo afortunado que era, quería hacerle el amor de mil y un maneras, besar su cuerpo y decirle que era muy hermoso mientras lo tomaba con ese amor y cariño que ocultaba, quería besar sus labios hasta dejarlos hinchados, hasta que un pequeño hilo de saliva colgará entre ellos. Disfrutar de sus hermosos sonrojos, de su pésimo sentido del humor e incluso de ver siempre aquellos ojos esmeraldas que lo enamoraron primero. Quería decirle cuánto lo amaba y que aún quería compartir ese futuro con él.

Ambos querían una segunda oportunidad para seguir y encontrar su verdadero propósito.

Querían seguir siendo ese Yin y Yang que se complementaban. Pero sólo el tiempo y el destino era el encargado de darles una respuesta a sus plegarias.

El tiempo avanzaba con lentitud. Esperaba en aquella habitación blanca de hospital a que abriera sus ojos, a decirle tantas cosas que siempre quiso decirle. Iba cada día a visitarle, incluso se quedó en aquella noche buena, la blanca Navidad y cuando fue el inicio de un nuevo año. Por su culpa, el estaba en esas condiciones. Le comentaba con una sonrisa lo que había hecho y con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas apretaba su mano con la esperanza a que despertará. Quería volver a ver sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas y decirle lo que todo ese tiempo se guardo.

Aquellos sentimientos que todo el tiempo le había estado lastimando el corazón.

Cuando se despedía, siempre le daba un beso en la mejilla o en la frente. Nunca se atrevió a besar sus labios, no podia hacerlo cuando el estaba inconsciente. No podia hacerlo porque no queria lastimarlo más.

 **-Mañana volveré Yusaku**

En ese tiempo que permaneció dormido pensó en muchas cosas. Pensó en el amor sincero y puro que este le había brindado desde el primer momento. Su corazón aún dolía por haberlo rechazado, por haberlo dejado sólo a su suerte, por lastimarlo tanto tiempo, se lamentaba pero ya no podia regresar el tiempo y arregla todo. Sabía que si el no despertaba y si algo malo sucedía en su ausencia, entonces ya no tendría sentido la vida.

La desesperación apareció cuando pasaron algunos meses. Los mejores doctores cuidaban al joven pero este no reaccionaba, muchos le pedían que siguiera esperando, otros más le pedían que tomará una importante decisión. Sus ojos, pareciera que estaban sellados, su respiración le decía que aún se aferraba a la vida, al igual que aquel sonido que le indicaba que su corazón seguía latiendo, aún quería seguir viviendo. Volvía a llorar en silencio como todo ese tiempo lo había hecho.

 **-Ya no se que hacer** -Su voz se rompió. **\- No te quiero perder, eres demasiado importante para mi, tanto que soy egoísta y sólo yo quiero tener tu amor** -Acarició el rostro para apartar mechones de cabello que habían crecido. **\- Te amo Yusaku, no quiero dejarte, no quiero apartarme de tu lado nunca más, no quiero hacerlo, quiero crear un futuro juntos y tomarnos de la mano** -Se levantó con cuidado para tomar su rostro. **\- Amarte como tuve que hacer en todo este tiempo, vivir juntos, besarte todos los días y dormir a tu lado, hacerte el amor, tener una linda familia y nunca más separarnos**

Aún con lágrimas en el rostro cerró sus ojos y pego sus labios. No importaba si era su primer o su último beso, ni mucho menos que sus labios se encontrarán secos, el esperaría a que despertará y si no fuera así, estaba listo con el revólver que guardaba en su casa y que hasta hace unos años había comprado. Se separó con cuidado, las lágrimas habían mojado el rostro del de cabello azul. Gritos de dolor salieron de él, su garganta ardía, ya no iba contenerse más, ya no iba a esconder más sus sentimientos con él. Pegó sus frentes, rezaba a cualquier Dios para que este despertará, realmente esperaba que alguien le escuchará.

 **-Te amo Ryoken**

Un suave murmullo escuchó. Sorprendido se separó y volvió acariciar su rostro. Vio como sus ojos se abrían con lentitud, aquellos ojos esmeraldas volvían a mirarle con ese brillo, una pequeña sonrisa apareció. Ryoken no espero más y volvió a besarlo varias veces en el rostro antes de que pidiera a las enfermeras y doctores revisarle. Un suave y dulce beso, calidas lágrimas y risas que el otro ya extrañaba.

 **-Siempre te escuchaba** -Volvio hablar Yusaku, su voz era suave y calmada. **\- Sabía que estabas aquí, lo sentía**

 **-Lo se** -Sonrió Ryoken. **\- Yo igual lo sentía**

Ambos se sonrieron con ese cariño, con ese amor que todo ese tiempo habían estado ocultando, aquella dulce semilla podía florecer al fin, inconscientemente enlazaron sus manos. Instintivamente, sus ojos se cerraron con lentitud y sus labios volvieron a unirse. La vida les estaba dando una segunda oportunidad.

Era tiempo de que al fin disfrutarán sus vidas juntos.

 **.o.**

Lo que ellos dos no sabían es que en algún momento, tanto el Yin como el Yang siempre se unirían, estarían unidos con el otro y como todo lo que sucede, jamás se volverían a separar, ni aunque sucediera el peor de los desastres, sus corazones seguirían unidos. Porque siempre hay un poco de Yang en un Yin y siempre había un poco de Yang en un Yin. Donde había oscuridad siempre habitaba un rayo de luz, donde habitaba la luz, siempre se encontraba la oscuridad.

Y ellos eran parte de eso, de ese ciclo.

Las rehabilitaciones para Yusaku fueron un poco duras. Volver a caminar se había vuelto difícil porque sus piernas no le respondía como quería, revisiones constantes de los médicos a su cabeza y costillas. Algunas radiografías y algunas operaciones había sido sometido, todo había sido para su bien. Había veces en las que tenía que pasar en cama o esa aburrida silla de ruedas. Se sentía como un completo inútil. Con sólo mirar por la ventana y el cálido sol calentando su cuerpo, quería salir de ahí y vivir con Ryoken. Las lágrimas bajaban de su rostro, era imposible negarlo.

 **-No eres inútil** -Ryoken siempre leía su mente cuando llegaba a su cuarto. Tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y un dulce beso siempre le daba. **\- Siempre estaré a tu lado, te ayudaré a caminar y pronto iremos a nuestra casa**

 **-¿Cómo puedes soportarme?** -Pregunto Yusaku aún con lágrimas.

 **-Creo que soy un masoquista** -Ambos soltaron una risita. **\- Pero te amo y voy a quedarme a tu lado como todo este tiempo debió ser** -Pegó sus frentes calmando al de ojos esmeraldas. **\- Porque ahora ya no quiero arrepentirme y quiero hacer lo que siempre soñé, tomar tu mano, dormir a tu lado y hacerte el amor** -Yusaku se sonrojo levemente. **\- No importa el tiempo que pase, no importa el tiempo que debo esperar mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro, todo irá bien**

 **-Te amo Ryoken** -Yusaku sonrió antes de darle otro beso en los labios.

 **-Yo igual te amo Yusaku**

Tal vez había sido aquella inspiración lo que provocó que Yusaku se esforzara cada día. Quien realmente utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para dar pequeños y un poco inseguros pasos. Sus piernas temblaban pero su fuerza era mucho mayor, su determinación era admirable. Ryoken sonreía satisfecho cuando Yusaku llegaba a sus brazos apestando a sudor, no le importaba, le importaba más que estuviera ahí esforzándose por ir a casa. Por estar a su lado como siempre debió ser.

El tiempo volvía a pasar, Yusaku salía a pie del hospital. Que bien se sentía la libertad, el aire golpeando gentilmente su rostro, moviendo sus cabellos un tanto largos y los cálidos rayos del sol calentando su blanca piel. Pero lo que se sentia aun mejor, era tener enlazada su mano con la de Ryoken. El de pelo blanco lo miraba con una gran sonrisa. Ya no tenían porque ocultar su amor, ahora sólo mostrarían al mundo como se amaban.

La bienvenida a su nueva y linda casa fue lo mejor. Un ambiente romántico y tranquilo se había formado después de aquel todo pesar que aún cargaba Ryoken en sus hombros. Quería olvidarlo, aunque de cierta forma había sido su culpa que Yusaku terminará lastimado. Al final en cuenta, el había decidido esa tarde no escucharlo, había querido ignorarlo pero había terminado de esa manera.

 **-No fue tu culpa** -Yusaku se sentaba en su regazo con una sonrisa. **\- Si el destino así lo deseo para que nos dieramos esta oportunidad entonces no podemos hacer nada** -Le acariciaba el rostro con suavidad. **\- Es doloroso pero no teníamos de otra, tarde o temprano iba a suceder**

 **-Odio el destino** -Se quejó Ryoken.

 **-No puedes odiarlo** -Un suave beso en los labios le compartió. **\- Si no fuera por el, creo que no estaríamos en estos momentos disfrutando del otro** -Le compartió otro suave beso. **\- Sólo olvida todo eso y mejor aprovechemos de esta segunda oportunidad.**

Aunque Yusaku aún no podia hacer cosas pesadas y aún tenía que ir a rehabilitación. Esto no le impedía para levantarse y ayudar a Ryoken con algunas cosas. Se reían y se abrazaban, se besaban y se acariciaban. Se querían y se amaban. Y eso estaba bien para la pareja, poder al fin mostrar sus sentimientos sin el temor o remordimiento que pudiera causar. Que importaban las miradas de las personas, daba igual si eran dos hombres que se amaban y no sólo por sexo, su amor y cariño era mucho que ellos nunca lo comprenderian. Sólo importaba ese cariño que todo ese tiempo había estado estancado. Y aunque Yusaku y Ryoken tuvieron que esperar un poco más, la primera noche donde demostraron su amor en su cama era algo que nunca iban olvidar.

Ambos se sentían amados, el deseo y la excitación hacia que no pudieran controlar su propio cuerpo. Los pequeños gemidos, las marcas en ambos cuerpos, las cosquillas y las miradas seguras del otro. Estaban listos para entregarse de esa manera. Ryoken entro por primera vez en el cuerpo de Yusaku, aunque el de cabellos azules se quejaba un poco, sabía que iba a ser doloroso, era su primera vez. Besos y más caricias, lo distraia de todo dolor.

Manos traviesas acariciaban al otro, uno que otro rasguño en la espalda o brazos. Marcas y unas cuantas pequeñas mordidas en el pecho del otro. Al fin se sentían completos y está vez ya no tendrían miedo de que todo eso fuera un sueño. Esta era la realidad, una donde se besaban, una donde la excitación era bien recibida y hacia que sus cuerpos chocaran con intensidad. Entrar y salir del cuerpo del de ojos esmeraldas se sentia bien, como lo apretaba, como lo besaba y como gritaba su nombre en cada estocada.

Yusaku sentia que en cualquier momento podría enloquecer. Se sentia un tanto inseguro pero al dejarlo entrar y empezar con ese vaivén, se dio cuenta de lo bien que se sentia. Se sentía amado, se sentia lleno. Las caricias que el mayor le otorgaba, sus manos acariciando sin dejar ningún rincón desatendido. No importaba la posición en la que estuvieran, nunca dejarían de sentir aquel amor.

Movimientos suaves, movimientos delicados, estocadas profundas que hacían gritar a los dos por la intensidad del momento. Palabras cariñosas. Sus ojos se miraban, ojos esmeraldas contra ojos celestes. Sus corazones se habían sincronizado, sus manos se habían juntado y al fin sus cuerpos se habían vuelto uno. Habían caído rendidos, el sudor bajaba de su cuerpo, su respiración errática pero lo mejor de todo era una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ryoken fue el primero en despertar al tener un buen sueño. Sintió su mano enlazada con unos delgados dedos. Al mirar a su lado se dio cuenta que ahí estaba a su lado aquel, ahora hombre, de cabellos azules dormido con tranquilidad. No pudo evitar sonreír. El tiempo había sido bueno con ellos, el destino les otorgó esa segunda oportunidad que con el paso del primero no dudo en casarse con él y así demostrarle cuanto podía amarlo aún más siendo legalmente su esposo. Siempre lo amo pero al saber que ahora sólo sería suyo, eso sonaba mucho mejor.

Miro con detenimiento su anillo en el dedo de la mano izquierda. Miro el suyo propio y volvió a enamorarse, como cada mañana de él. Un suave toque escucho en la puerta. Vio como giraba la perilla para ver a una pequeña niña de no más de seis años. Su cabello negro y sus hermosos y grandes ojos azules llamaban la atención de cualquiera que la viera. Durante ese tiempo, habían estado tratando de adoptar a un niño, muchas veces se les había negado pero grata fue su sorpresa cuando les dieron la oportunidad. Esa pequeña niña había sido abandonada por sus padres desde que nació. Ellos le dieron una oportunidad, cuando la pequeña cumplió dos años, de pertenecer a una familia.

Y ahora esa pequeña era feliz. Con calma camino a la orilla de la cama de sus padres para gatear y con una sonrisa abrazar a Ryoken y este darle su beso de los buenos días en la frente. La pequeña guardo silencio para ver a su papá Yusaku. Tranquila se acurruco entre sus brazos así recibiendo un abrazo de él. Que bonita manera de despertar, fue lo primero que pensó cuando vio a la pequeña sonreír.

 **-Buenos días Hanan** -Habló un tanto dormido Yusaku.

 **-Es hora de despertar papá** -La pequeña sonrió. **\- A papá Ryoken le toca hacer el desayuno**

 **-Cinco minutos más** -Pidió Yusaku mientras envolvía a la pequeña en sus brazos y le daba pequeños besos en su carita.

Ryoken miraba feliz aquella escena. Tenía a la persona que más amaba, tenía a su pequeña princesita cuyo nombre le iba como anillo al dedo _"Chica bella, risueña, que brilla con luz propia y cautiva a la gente"_ encontraron ese nombre para la pequeña que había sido un pequeño lucero que había llegado con ellos. Su pequeña Hanan Kogami y su esposo Yusaku Kogami estaban ahí a su lado.

No pudo evitar abrazar a los dos y darles besos como hacerles cosquillas. Y gran ambiente familiar se formó.

 **-¿En que tanto piensas Ryoken?**

 **-Papá Ryoken piensa mucho** -La pequeña soltó una risita.

 **-¿Y si le damos a Hanan un nuevo hermanito?** -Soltó sin más con una sonrisa.

Tanto Yusaku como Hanan miraban a Ryoken, después ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

 **-¡Un hermanito!** -Hanan grito feliz.

 **-Entonces está decidido** -Yusaku sonrió.

 **-Ya tengo preparado los papeles y pronto podremos ir a ver a un pequeño** -Ryoken beso a Yusaku quien estaba sorprendido. **\- La verdad quería que fuera una sorpresa pero que más da, ahora que somos una familia entonces no hay nada de que ocultar**

Ambos sonrieron antes de compartir un beso más y escuchar a la pequeña niña sonreír. Una familia era lo que siempre habían querido y ahora que podían tenerla, nunca iban a desaprovechar su oportunidad. Aprendieron que siendo el Yin y Yang también merecen ser felices, que siempre estarán juntos a pesar de las dificultades y diferencias. El Yin y Yang tenían que amarse con toda su fuerza y que siempre existirá algo dentro del otro. Y ahora completando su pequeña familia, bueno, eso es un adicional del destino por haberlos separado tanto tiempo.

Ahora si era una historia feliz que continuaría con el tiempo. Este sólo era el inicio de su historia.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Tal vez en algún futuro me anime a escribir un poco más de ellos así ya como Yusaku y Ryoken como tal, ya sea en un universo alterno o siguiendo la continuidad del anime. Ya veré que hacer._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Viernes 24 de Agosto de 2018_**


End file.
